tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saphire Lancer
Sapphire Lancer is a Lancer form the Team Sapphire of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate/Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Sun Wukong, also known as the "Monkey King" is a powerful and famous Chinese hero, present in the poem "Journey to the West" and originally appeared in Poems of Dysnatia Song. According to Journey to the West, the Monkey King is born from a magic stone that sits atop the Flower and Fruit Mountain. The stone develops a magical womb, which opens one day to produce a ball-sized stone egg. When the wind blows into the egg, it turns into a stone monkey that can already crawl and walk. As his eyes move, two rays of golden light shoot toward Jade's palace and frighten Jade's emperor. When he sees the light, he orders two of his officers to investigate. They report the stone monkey and that the light is dimming when the monkey eats and drinks. Emperor Jade believes he is nothing special. On the mountain, the monkey befriends several animals and joins a group of other monkeys. After playing, monkeys bathe regularly in a stream. One day, they decide to look for the source of the stream and climb the mountain to a waterfall. They declare that whoever passes by the waterfall, finds the source of the stream and leaves again will become their king. The stone monkey volunteers and jumps into the waterfall. He finds a large iron bridge over the flowing water, through which there is a cave. He convinces the other monkeys to jump too, and they come to their house. Sun Wukong then reminds them of his previous statement, so they declare him their king. He takes the throne and is called Cute Monkey King. Monkey King establishes himself as a powerful demon, traveling to the oceans and acquiring his main soul, the magic staff Ruyi Jingu Bang, capable of stretching infinitely at will. He defeats the Dragon King's henchmen and forces him to deliver sacred objects, namely: A phoenix feather hat; a gold knit shirt; and boots made of golden clouds. Returning to his kingdom, he conquers powerful allies, such as the Demon King Taurus, the Saurian King, the Single Horned Demon King, the Roc King Demon, the Lion King Spirit, the Monkey King of Spirits, and the Nose Monkey King. upturned. Nevertheless, he was sentenced to death for attacking the Dragon King by the Court of Hell, and refusing to die, he descends to Hell and erases his name from the Book of Life and Death, a book containing the names of all existing living and dead things, and can manipulate anyone's life expectancy, and so he avoids the death of himself and all the monkeys he knows. The Dragon King and the Kings of Hell denounce it to Emperor Jade. Concerned about Wukong's temperament, Emperor Jade invites him to paradise to be part of the pantheon of the gods, but gave him the position of steward of the palace stables, which made Wukong indignant and furious, so he rebelled with heaven and frees all horses, proclaiming himself as "The Great Sage: The Equal to Heaven", one who equals the gods, who eventually forced themselves to accept their title. A great banquet between the most important gods and goddess was held, but Wukong was not convivial, and outraged by such an act, he steals the peaches of the goddess Xi Wangmu, the Laozi longuevity pills, and the Emperor's own royal wine. Jade, preparing for a great rebellion against the heavens. More than 100,000 celestial warriors are sent to combat Wukong, who in turn defeats all, asism defeats all 28 constellations, the four celestial kings and the Nezha deity. After several clashes, using the major deities, and Guanyin, Wukong is captured and sentenced to death. Due to Wukong's immortality, it was necessary to use an eight-trigram seal to extract Laozi's immortality pills. After 49 days, he was sentenced to death, but on the very day of his execution he escapes and finally breaks free. The gods, including Emperor Jade, turn to the Buddha, who challenges Wukong to flee from his palm, which leaps to the ends of the sky, climbing five pillars and proclaiming himself the Great Sage of Heaven. He poses in Buddha's palm, surprising himself. Seeing that the pillars are Buddha's fingers, and before he could escape, his hand closes, trapping him, so Buddha wears a paper talisman with the Aum Mani Padme Hum mantra, trapping the Monkey King in a mountain for five hundred years. Five hundred years later, Guanyin sought by disciples to protect monk Xuanzang Sanzang on his pilgrimage, and Wukong offers to help in return for his freedom. Knowing that it would be very difficult to control Wukong, Guanyin gives Xuanzang a magic ring, which when placed on Wukong's finger can never be removed, and when uttering magic words by Xuanzang, he will tighten in a way that will cause unbearable pain in Wukong From Zhu Baijie's world, and Sha Wujing, they set off westward through countless adventures and dangers, with Wukong always acting faithfully toward Xuanzang, facing various kinds of monsters, demons, and supernatural creatures along the way. Xuanzang's flesh will guarantee to him who consumes immortality and great power. Throughout the journey, Wukong has evolved a lot, learning about the various virtues and teachings of Buddhism, becoming calmer, less self-centered, in fact maturing, becoming a "Victorious Fighting Buddha," symbolizing the "Awake Buddha" within in he. Appearance He has a youthful body of about 20 years, with a body not very tall, but well defined, having red hair around the legs, arms, back and shoulders, and his hair is identical to that of a certain Rider, with a unique fringe on the right side, but more creepy, and his eyes have a light green color, and in his mouth he has 4 monkey fangs in the corner of his jaw. He wears long black trousers, with a gold band around his waist, as well as a few pieces of armor at the end of his pants, wearing black sandals and yellow socks. He wears a golden mail vest over his torso, with a few pieces of golden armor on his shoulders and central parts of his pectoral and back, with two golden wrist bands crusted with cloud designs, with a white band on his forearm. right, using several rings in two two hands, which have no hair. He wears a gold neck protector, being covered by a long white band that resembles a scarf, made using white phoenix feathers, having several designs on it. He wears gold earrings in his ears, and on his tongue he has a green jewel, reminiscent of a pierceing. Personality Sapphire Lancer has a very intense, chaotic and humorous temperament. He is always in a high and high mood, I react very expressively to just about anything, always laughing and talking cheerfully, always enjoying joking even in troubled and tense situations, facing the problems imposed with great enthusiasm and confidence. He is someone arrogant, self-centered and confident, but not necessarily bad, but someone who fights for himself and those he truly has love and respect, such as Xuanzang. Despite his temeprament, he is very shrewd and intelligent, using keen eagle to drive the attitudes of others and expose their personalities, besides being someone who makes many jokes and puns of good and bad taste, in fact, he is someone Very naughty. Abilities Sapphire Lancer is one of the most powerful Lancer-class servants in existence and has been nominated for Grand Lancer on sheer merit. He is very strong physically, though his endurance does not match his strength so much, but he is monstrously fast, being perhaps the fastest heroic spirit of all by natural means, having an agility equivalent to speed, which blending with the techniques of melee combat and martial arts he knows make him virtually invincible in melee combat, having unpredictable moves as well as difficult to deflect due to his speed and agility, making it difficult for even the fastest spirits to strike a blow in him. Due to the five immortalities acquired throughout his life, he is practically immortal, requiring a quick and powerful disintegration so that he never relives again. He has an extensive knowledge of witchcraft and spell casting, having control over the 4 natural elements, as well as lightning casting and a freezing breath, and due to the ability to create clones of himself, and the ability to transform them into weapons or animals, he is capable of creating a small, extremely deadly combat army. For his part, he has many Noble Phantasms, though half of them are not as powerful weapons. Passive Skills * Territory Creation - A * Riding - A * Magic Resistance - A * Divinty - A+ * Independent Action - A Skills * 72 Earthly Transformations - EX : A Skill that symbolizes the full capacity and fullness of becoming one with nature itself. Sapphire Lancer is capable of transforming into absolutely anything from changing one's sex, to changing into another animal, to becoming an object like a weapon, or even an element in itself, as I tune into nature, making it capable of turning completely into fire, water, or even the wind itself, this Skill being a supreme stage of Shapershift. * Magic Body - A++ : Sapphire Lancer's magical body, endowed with various gifts from different parts of his body. His eyes are able to see in x-ray; his mouth can create cold puffs; his ears can distinguish the language of animals and magic beasts; his hair is capable of creating up to 50 exact clones of itself, endowed with the same Skills and physical capabilities, although they have no Noble Phantasm; his muscles are capable of strengthening or loosening as he pleases, slowing down to increase strength and endurance, and slowing down to increase strength and endurance; his hands and feet are able to stick to any kind of solid surface; and his tail is often seen as having a life of its own. * Journey of the Monkey God '''- EX : A Skill that symbolizes the journey of the ape god and his popular and legendary image, embodying all the glory and influence he had when alive. A Skill that symbolizes all the fury, skill and confidence exerted in his life, making him a being seen as invincible and unstoppable. He is gifted with unprecedented martial skills, literally on top of any kind of martial art practiced by heroic or divine spirits, as well as a completely flawless perception, ability to see and reason, giving the impression that he He is always at least five paces ahead of his opponents, always having the situation under his control, even against enemies much stronger than him, having the confidence and charisma of ideas to get around desperate situations and win allies, be they demons, gods or monsters, as well as creating extremely dangerous enemies because of his troubled character, making him basically the center of attention every time he meets. Noble Phantasm '''Sapphite Lancer has six Noble Phantasms: * Fènghuáng Tóukuī (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) - A+ : A scarf made of phoenix feathers on Sapphire Lancer's neck. Gives him the Godspeed Skill, enabling him to constantly increase his speed while fighting. By using your most powerful Noble Phantasm, the growth of this speed becomes completely infinite. * Jīnsè Wǎng (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) - D : This is the gold knit vest that Sapphire Lancer wears on his torso. It gives him an immunity to low-level projectile attacks, being something like an automatic Protection from Arrows, and every projectile attack of Rank D or lower will be completely useless. * Yún Xuē (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) - C+ : The cloud boots he wears on his feet. It gives him the ability to create clouds under his feet so that he can fly freely wherever he wants, and though very fragile and easy to dissolve, the amount of mana spent is very low, making it even a simple human. could use constantly. *'Ruyi Jingu Bang (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm)' - A : It is the magic staff of Sapphire Lancer, having a red color with several gold designs in its outline. A powerful and incredibly resilient staff, having the ability to extend endlessly if the user wants, as well as answering their calls if away from the user, flying straight into their hands. *'Wǔ xiān (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm)' - EX : The five immortalities acquired by Sapphire Lancer, making him one of the most immortal beings in existence. These are five types of immortalities, which mean that their average strength does not detract from their Sapphire Lancer durability. The first immortality grants him complete immunity to any kind of poison, curse, disease, and impurity in his body, making it completely impossible to affect his biological system. The second immortality grants him complete control over his destiny, making it completely impossible to alter anything in his past or his future, making him who traces his own destiny, and because of this, it is simply impossible to see his past and future, also nullifying the ability to predict any kind of action he might take. The third immortality is perfect regeneration, making it capable of regenerating any wound in a matter of moments, from a simple cut to lost body members, making the possibility of death from punctures or cuts unfeasible. The fourth immortality grants him the ability to only be killed by attacks or actions by beings or things with divine traits, no matter how strong non-divine things are, so that even a human can kill him if he is attacking with a divine weapon, as well as rendering a deity unable to kill you if that deity is attacking you with a non-divine weapon. The fifth immortality gives him the ability to be killed only if his three existential states are shaken, being body, soul and mind (physical, spiritual and astral planes), making it completely impossible to kill him even if only one of these existential plans be strong. Eliminating these three planes at once is effective only if the skill in question is of divine origin, not depending on the user exactly. *'Wǔ gè Shénfēng(Five Divine Peaks) (World Noble Phantasm)' - EX : Sapphire Lancer's most powerful Noble Phantasm, which materializes all the ascension and learning legend he has lived. This is a Reality marble made up of a multitude of Chinese clouds and mountain peaks, full of life and flora, standing above clouds, having below them an infinite and bottomless abyss, just like the size of this Reality Marble, which indeed , has no end. Inside, Sapphire Lancer looks more adult, around his 30's, with his hair growing longer and longer, just as he wears a red tunic on parts of his body, with his hair turning completely golden and shiny, this change in appearance being the Buddhahood he attained at the end of his journey, becoming a completely cosmic deity in hierarchy. Within this Reality Marble, the weather and weather cycles are completely unbalanced, becoming day and night in a matter of seconds, just as thunderstorms and snowfalls constantly occur in a scorching desert climate, completely nullifying any kind of temporal manipulation habit. All of Sapphire Lancer's parameters triple, giving him the ability to create an infinite number of clones of his own, just as the steady growth of his speed turns out to be a virtually immeasurably fast being.